Preliminary data indicate that high dietary levels (20 percent by weight) of unsaturated fat acts to enhance the incidence, mean number of tumors per pancreas, and the severity of the pancreatic tumors in azaserine-treated, male Wistar/Lewis rats. Azaserine is a known pancreatic carcinogen for this rat. Comarable levels of saturated dietary fats do not enhance azaserine induced pancreatic tumors. The enhancement appears to be true promotion as this effect is demonstrated to occur when the rats are initiated with azaseine and they are fed the high levels of dietary fat during the post-initiation phase (when no further carcinogen is given). The objectives of these studies are to generalize the above very specific observation and in doing so develop an understanding of possible biochemical mechanism(s) of dietary promotion of pancreatic carcinogenesis. The proposed studies are: (1) Demonstrate that high dietary levels of unsaturated fat will promote in the established hamster model for pancreatic carcinogenesis. (2) Develop short-term (ca 4 month) rat/azaserine model for dietary promotion to circumvent the present expensive, time-consuming 1 plus year rat model. (3) Evaluate a short-term protocol to investigate promotion in the hamster/N-nitroso-bis(2-oxypropyl)amine pancreatic carcinogenesis model. (4) Investigate by a short-term model, unsaturated dietary fat promotion of female rats, caloric restricted rats, rats fed additional levels of unsaturated fats, and selected dietary fatty acids. The methods will be entirely histopathologic analysis of tissues, primarily pancreas, at the light microscopic level.